


Cats and Stars (AU Oneshot)

by SaphChan



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Do not burn me, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Goliad and Stormo tolerate with each other, It is just a test run, Ship Child, fan child, implied shipping, practice only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphChan/pseuds/SaphChan
Summary: Flax hangs out with his two Candy Sphinxes while the whole Candy Kingdom prepares for the stargazing festival.AU where Flax manages to end the fight between Goliad and Stormo, and has an even more extended family.
Kudos: 5





	Cats and Stars (AU Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is confused who is Flax, well-  
> He is a FinnFern fan child I created, for those who don't know me and my art.  
> If you do not like it, do not flag, just simply back out and leave with my own devices.

“Hmm...I spy something… cylinder!”

“Cylinder aye… Is it a can? Or an apple barrel?”

“Awrk!”

“Or… Oh-oh! A dynamite stick!”

“I don’t think the peeps here would have dynamite sticks lying around, sis…” Flax laughed sheepishly as he lightly patted her front flank, while the pink feline pouted and puffed her cheeks. It was a late afternoon as the small boy sat on one edge of the tall brick walls of the Candy Kingdom. Sitting on both sides of the boy were two Candy Sphinxes, the first one being a vivid pink feline with a soft mane and the second a half avian with golden locks. The trio was hanging out together and decided to play a few mind games, which their current one at the moment was called “I Spy”.

“Pfft, believe me. There ARE hidden stashes of them around, little brother.” The pink one, who was given the name Goliad, scoffed and rolled her eyes as she swished her tail amusingly. “They aren’t always simpletons all the time.”

“Huh… and I thought Mr. Peppermint Butler is the only one that I think is out of the ordinary.” Flax blinked in surprise but returned to gazing at the Candy People doing their daily routines. 

“Awrk?” The avian sphinx called Stormo gazed down at his grassy half-brother, giving him an inquiry look. Being gifted with the ability to understand nature’s language, thanks to Huntress Wizard’s training, Flax can understand what Stormo is saying beyond his squawks and chirps.

“Yep! Your turn, Stormo!” He giggled and patted his sphinx brother’s mane as he nodded. Stormo looked back up, his eyes scanning around for something to find. Now, most of the Candy Kingdom would find it unusual and quite daunting to see two very intimidating and undeniably powerful sphinxes looking down at them like they are targeted prey. And… weren’t those two supposedly had a mental battle with each other, with both ending as a stalemate? Surprisingly, when the boy got involved with their affair and somehow concluded their fated eternal war, the two were intrigued by this homunculus boy and decided to take the older siblings' role and become his substitute guardians. Though, PB would have to do observations every week and hope that it doesn’t result in anything more diabolical. 

At least Flax doesn’t get to feel like an only child anymore.

“Awrk… awk awk arrrrrk!” Stormo eventually shrieked after a short moment of silence. 

“Something blue? Like the sky? … Oh, wait no. It is turning into shades of orange and purple.” Goliad clicked her tongue. “Mmm… the fountain perhaps?”

“Awk.”

“Uhh… windows?”

“…Awk awrk?”

“Transparent or not, it is considered a ‘blue’ item.” Goliad hummed while her wide eyes scanned through the whole kingdom for blue objects.

“Hmm… oh, look! It’s Poppa!” Flax excitedly mentioned as he pointed out.

“Awk!”

“Oh…Wait that’s the answer…?”

“No literally guys. Over there!” The sphinxes tilted their heads out of curiosity and followed their gazes to where he is pointing at. Indeed, Finn was by the heart of the kingdom helping everyone out on the set up for a stargazing kind of festival. He was bringing in a huge crate containing some heavy equipment, possibly for assembling the giant telescope that the princess was going to use later that evening. He dragged it over to the exact spot before placing it down, wiping his sweaty forehead as he let out a loud huff of breath. Turning around after a quick pause, he waved over to someone (possibly Princess Bubblegum herself) and headed over to their direction. 

“They’re preparing so hard for this stargazing festival eh?” Goliad flicked her tail as she inquired, continuing to observe the people from a consistent distance. Oddly enough, she anticipated on the festival itself after her creator told her about it (“Perhaps I should see how it goes and take mental notes if there’s something that needs to be… better,” Goliad once told that to the princess after she talked about it). Being extremely focused on finishing off the mental battle took a great amount of time that, she missed out on a lot of what was happening around her. True, whatever she learned before she was in a standstill felt like it was enough for her to understand how ruling a kingdom works. But as time goes by, as well as some heavy counseling with her… siblings, it slowly dawned to her that there are still more things to know than what she got from her earlier observations. Not that those could be more effective than what she picked up back then.

“What’s special about looking up at the stars though? All I can see that I considered as ‘stars’ are those little white specks. Like grains of sand or sugar.”

“They’re not just specks, big sis! They’re like balls of super duper hot fire!” Flax shrilled, immediately standing up from his spot on the candy wall. How he was able to keep his balance and not fall off from hopping up and down so much remains a mystery for the sphinxes. 

“Balls of fire you say?”

“Awk?” Stormo chirped, looking at his tiny brother inquisitively. Oh right she wasn’t the only one falling behind from all those years, she thought to herself.

“Yeah! I’ve read about it from one of Nana’s books once! They’re born from these huge clouds of gas and dust that clumped together before being squished into a disk. This disk feeds a speck that would soon become a little star!” 

“Hmm… that is interesting. But how does a ball made of gas and dust glow?” Goliad asked him.

“Well… Nana told me that it has a special fuel that keeps them burning and glowing forever. Maybe they were the first ones that used car or motor gasoline to fuel.” Flax shrugged sheepishly, as he isn’t too sure of what this fuel Princess Bubblegum told him.

“But however it does, they are there so that the night sky would not be so lonely all the time!” He beamed at the two then looked up at the gradually darkening sky, seeing the first few stars unveiling themselves through the transparent clouds. Intrigued, he reached a hand towards the sky and clasped his hand tightly shut, almost as if he was attempting to grab one of the stars for him to see up close.

“Nana Bonnie once told me that, if a shooting star passes by, you can wish for anything!” He added as he lowered his hand. He loves to hear short stories from his creator sometimes, whenever she has the time to do so. “If you focus on that wish deep enough, she said it may come true!”

“And do you believe such a trivial thing to ever occur?” Goliad raised an eyebrow at him. When she met with silence only, she shrugged and returned to gazing at the festival, which was in near completion of being prepared. Such an event would deemed insignificant for some, but for her it is something that she would like to take notes and put in discussion of certain points of interest she would like to clarify to the princess later. Even if she were to deny most of them.

“Awk?” Stormo then spoke up after awhile.

“Yes, brother? Is something the matter?” Goliad turned her face towards her avian sibling.

“Awk… awrk awk?”

“Hmm… little brother, a star? What an interesting metaphor.” She hummed as she thought about it, looking at her tiny grass human half-brother. “Why… I suppose he is a little star.”

“Huh?” Flax looked up to Goliad and Stormo, tilting his head with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean that I am a star?”

“Well dear little brother, besides your completely obvious elemental form’s appearance, ” Goliad nudged him on the head with her nose. “We may not be always present, but you do realize that you have granted other’s wishes without asking a particular reward that I am fairly certain most children would request in return.”

“I grant wishes? Like how, big sis? Tell me!” Flax inquired and held her face, receiving an earnest giggle from the usually stoic but still childish sphinx. 

“I had a wish once. Before my brother and I were locked in a near eternal battle. You want to know what it would be?”

“What is it? Dominance over Nana’s kingdom?” He blinked at her.

“Besides that,” she chuckled and looked at him. “As much as I want to rule supreme, a ruler cannot simply rule despite having all the power in their hands. No, a ruler cannot rule alone without a confidant at their side. Be it if that such confidant is their spouse or their closest friend or family.”

“Oh. So that’s why you want big bro Stormo to rule with you. But he denied the offer because you… both have different justices. Right?” 

“Indeed.” Goliad narrowed her eyes at Stormo but her gaze softens a little as he simply responded with a small nod. “Then that changed when you introduced yourself to us.”

“Ah, I still remembered that day…” Flax nodded, thinking about that very day two months ago after he became the chosen for the slumbering fifth element of Ooo. To negotiate two powerful and intimidating candy sphinxes to settle a score and cease all diabolical scheming to occur would have been proven difficult even for the monarch of high IQ. However, in some unorthodoxical way, he somehow got them to agree and put them both on common ground.

Not something to expect from a newborn homunculus, but as long as Goliad kept her word to behave and cooperate accordingly, things would work out just fine.

Goliad turned serious for a moment, almost concerned as she continues her explanation. “We all know dear brother that the methods engrave to my inner philosophy are considered controlling yet systematic. However, on that very day, it is an exception to my rules that you yourself would even throw your entire vulnerable being in our way to break the tie.”

“Eheh… well-“

“Hah, but if you had not, things would remain the same as any day.” Goliad interrupted him and looked at the gathering crowd of Candy People. “I admit: As much as I would like to reign supreme, I still have a lot to learn. You as well, fellow brother. Do not deny that you want to live freely as well.”

“…Awk.” Stormo just squeaked and shook his mane. Goliad felt the growing cold evening breeze flowing passed her as she looked up at the night sky, now completely decorated with stars. “No star outmatches each other more than you do, little brother. Yes, you may be still small, squishy and pliable but with your burning artificial soul, you may perhaps one day surpass all the monarchs of this land.”

“Oh well, ruling a kingdom sounds too much for me to handle, big sis.” Flax laughed nervously. 

“What nonsense! No matter, I shall request the princess in the future to give you the open chance for you to become a prince and give you land to-“

“Awk awrk awk!!” Stormo glared at his pink feline sister for the outrageous idea she is planning, holding Flax away from her with his paw.

“I-It’s okay, big bro and sis! I’m happier with my life I’m having right now…” Flax sheepishly grinned then noticed that Finn and Princess Bubblegum waving over to the three, beckoning them in joining the festival with the others. 

“C’mon! Poppa’s already calling for us!” Flax hopped onto his candy sphinx brother’s back and stroked his mane as the two jumped down from the candy walls to meet up with the others at the center of the festival. Goliad took a side-eyed glance at her little hybrid brother and hummed to herself. Dictator or not, she will give a special spot just for her precious shooting star sibling.

And she and Stormo will be there by his side to help him along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a practice oneshot since it is my first time making my own fanfiction without backing away from posting it. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but hate is strictly not allowed.
> 
> In addition, I am making the official story of Flax the Hybrid and it is on the working process! More about the story will be in detail very soon.


End file.
